


home

by curien



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Character Study, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Relationship Study, also-also sora’s wearing his outfit from that kh3 fashion photo shoot, and also just sora getting a break, and ienzo’s just ienzo, and some mom ! sora, but shhh it’s a surprise tool that’ll help us later, kind of soranort later on?, rarepairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curien/pseuds/curien
Summary: What starts off as Sora just swinging by with his broken gummi phone for a favor soon spirals into him pitching in at Radiant Garden’s castle library.... And, slowly starts questioning his relationship with his two closest friends as he winds up falling for its librarian.
Relationships: Implied Sora/Kairi, Implied Sora/Riku - Relationship, Implied Sora/Riku/Kairi, Sora/Ienzo
Kudos: 12





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Pre-face: I’ve always read Ienzo as being close in age to Riku, and this fic’ is post-Re:Mind, so Ienzo = 17 or nearing 18, and Sora’s somewhere around 16, nearing 17. 
> 
> This is NOT meant to be an Adult / Minor pairing and I don’t want it interpreted as such.

“A coconut!” Sora said. 

“You broke your phone’s screen... With a coconut?” Ienzo’s brows furrowed even more behind his bangs as he tried processing what Sora had just told him.

Chip & Dale had designed these Gummiphones to be nigh-indestructible — and they should’ve been, Sora’s having survived even the wildest of his scuffs — only for a _coconut_ to crack its screen. Of all things.

“Why bring it to me?” Ienzo held the broken phone back out to Sora. “Chip & Dale created these, Sora. They should be more than able to easily replace your broken screen.” Do they charge for repairs or something?

Sora’s expression shifted into a look Ienzo couldn’t quite place as the islander took his phone back, pocketing it & sighing. The islander laughed softly.

“Sorry, yeah, it’s just — I’ve already broken it before, and I didn’t wanna get yelled at again.” 

Ienzo couldn’t really imagine getting yelled at by chipmunks as being _that_ terrible — it’d probably be pretty funny actually, but maybe Sora’s just having a bad day ( or maybe Chip & Dale can really sling some mean words when they wanna ) so he decides then he’ll toss Sora a bone. 

“Here —“ Ienzo reaches into his coat’s pocket and pulls out his own Gummiphone. “Give me yours, now. I’ll call Chip & Dale on your phone, tell them it’s _mine_ that’s been cracked and that I’m borrowing yours to call in for a repair. You take ‘my’ phone in for repairs then, and there: you’re out of a lecture.” 

Sora shot him a big grin — his trust still felt so undeserved after everything that happened at Castle Oblivion ( which, Sora had only _recently_ gotten told all about, apparently ) and Roxas’ time with the Organization; not like either he or Sora were around for much of the latter, though.

It was strange how ready Sora was to move past all that — to forgive & forget, not something Ienzo was used to seeing... But, Sora’s always full of surprises.

“Hey, hold up! You’ve _gotta_ let me repay you!” Speaking of, Sora excitedly says, awhile happily handing-off his phone again and swapping it with Ienzo’s.

“There’s no need to match my act of kindness.” Ienzo waves him off. “It’s the least I could do, really.” 

“Boo c’mon, don’t be like that! _Anything_ , you name it! I’d be happy to!” Wow, he’s really insistent.

Ienzo hummed in thought and thinks on it. Yes, the polite response would be to turn down Sora’s offer again and continue insisting he doesn’t _need_ any repayment, _but_... Ienzo quickly hatches an idea. 

“I’m sure you’re familiar with our library?”

“Oh, you want me to collect s’more reports or something? I’m sure I can find another box worth of those.”

“No, but your enthusiasm’s appreciated.” Ienzo turns his back to Sora & starts walking, ushering for the islander to follow along. “How about, for now, you help organize the ones you’ve already recovered?”

* * *

It wasn’t a very long walk down the halls ‘til they reached the castle’s library, but once they got there Sora let out a soft ‘whoa’ at the sight of place. Deja’vu hits him like a brick as he’s taken aback by how unchanged everything is from when the castle was just a hollow shell of itself. 

Sora gets knocked back down to reality though when Even suddenly waltzes down the library’s staircase. Those stairs are so clean, Sora swore he could eat off of ‘em.

“Ienzo —“ The older scientist happily greets his apprentice, but Even’s expression turns sour when his eyes land on that grimy, loud islander teen’s mug. “... And, _Sora_. Apparently. Why is _he_ back here?”

As Even stands at the bottom of the stairs, hand still resting on its railing, Ienzo steps forward to explain the situation before Sora could ~~and get Even riled up~~.

“He’s volunteered to assist us in organizing the archives, that’s all. You _did_ say we needed extra hands around here, so —“ Ienzo gestures to Sora who throws up a big ole’ smile & some jazz hands at Even.

Even’s unimpressed. 

“No.” Even says, flatly.

Sora slumps his shoulders. “Why not?!” He shoots back, raising his voice a bit. 

“Does he even possess the _experience_ necessary for that?” Even ignores Sora’s reply and instead cocks an eyebrow over at Ienzo.

“Hey, I was a helper in the library at my school a few times!” Ugh, he hates being ignored by adults; they _always_ do this. Sora’s not gonna shut up this time, though. “I got to scan-in & scan-out books and also gave people some cute bookmarks whenever they’d check out a book. Like, those scented one —“

Ienzo cuts Sora off. “Do you suggest we _hire_ a helper & pay them, instead of accepting volunteers?”

For a moment, Even doesn’t say anything. He just stands there, probably weighing his options and whether or not he really wants Sora running rampant in here. Bah, he clicks his tongue. Even finally steps off the stairs and closes the distance between him & the duo. 

“You’re _lucky_ we’re so short-staffed.” Even looms over Sora, furrowing his brows down at him. “... _Fine_. You may help out, but Ienzo: it’s your sole responsibility to watch after Sora and show him the ropes. Think of him as your own apprentice, understood?” 

“Yes,” Ienzo bows his head to Even. “I understand, sir. I’ll watch over Sora and assure he doesn’t make a mess.” 

“Hey!” Sora chimed in again, elbowing his way back into the conversation. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean? I’m gonna do a GREAT job, just watch! What’s the first thing that needs doin’, huh?” 

“We’re still in the middle of re-shelving the upper bookshelves,” Even gestures over to the stairs. “So why not start there? A whole stack of books is already waiting for you two, too. It couldn’t _be_ any easier of a task.” 

_That’s... Pretty boring sounding_ , Sora thought, but no sweat! He’ll show Even! He’s gonna shelve those books SO nice & neatly, you have **no** idea. 

* * *

Oh my god, he is so tired of shelving books.

The islander yawns so loud, he nearly unhinges his jaw. Sora’s been sat on the floor, and slumped against a bookshelf for ages.

In-between them both still sits a _giant_ stack of books — Sora handling the right side of the stack, and Ienzo managing the left side — and they’ve been at this for what feels like _hours_.

Sora sleepily picks up another book and reads it spine with half-lidded eyes. It takes a sec’, but he figures out that this book belongs over yonder on Ienzo’s shelves. He stretches his arm up and waves the book up & over the stack at Ienzo.

“Hey,” ... The book remains held in Sora’s hand instead of being silently taken like the rest’ve been. He yawn-sighs again before peeking over the pile to see what the hold up was. “Hey, _Ienzo_ — “

“Oh,” Sat on top of a step-ladder and chewing on his nail, Ienzo has his legs tucked close to his chest and a big textbook propped on top of his knees. Sora couldn’t really read its title from his angle, but it looked wordy. “My bad, I got distracted.” 

“What ‘cha reading about?” Sora tilted his head upright and then leaned back, putting his palms behind himself for support. 

“It’s a book about parasites — more specifically, the _removal_ of them. I’d say more, but I wouldn’t want you tossing your lunch. Even would have you washing your puke out of the carpeting for weeks.” 

“Nah, that sounds neat! The book, I mean.” Sora says, smiling. “Like, it’s _gross_ , but, uh... It’s a good thing that books get written for that! Doctors wouldn’t know how to remove them otherwise.” 

Ienzo chuckles & shuts his book. “Well, I don’t believe that’d exactly be the case, but you _do_ raise some fair points there, Sora.” 

Slipping the book back onto the shelf, Ienzo carefully stepped down the ladder. He slides around the big book stack & headed towards Sora, stopping in-front of him to offer the islander a hand up. It was gladly taken and Sora rears back once he’s standing to stretch out his arms in the air. He let’s out another big _y—awn._

 _“_ Let’s call it a day.” Ienzo says, noting Sora’s drowsiness. “You did an excellent job, Sora. _”_ He nods _. “_ Be back tomorrow around noon or whenever you’ve finished eating lunch. We can wrap this up then. _”_

 _“_ Oh sure — _!”_ Sora suddenly slapped hisforehead _._ “Ack, Riku & Kairi! I told ‘em I’d be right back and wound up spending the whole day here. They’ve probably been worried.” 

As Ienzo goes to offer some reassurance they might not be, Sora already turns around & speeds off down the stairs. The islander twists around, mid-run, and waves back at Ienzo. Almost tripping down the stairs when he does that, but catches himself on the railing. 

The apprentice can’t help but laugh and waves back at Sora with a smile. 

“G’nite, Ienzo!” Sora calls. 

“Goodnight, Sora, and don’t forget about my phone!” He calls in-return.

“I _w—on’t_ , thanks again!” 

For a moment, Ienzo just stands & listens to Sora’s hurried footsteps until they gradually fade away and he’s soon left surrounded by silence once more. He pats the book pile, letting out a yawn, and then heads downstairs himself to lock up for the night. 


End file.
